


Keep Up

by Stegaysaurus



Series: Alexander Hamilslut [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But Not Much, M/M, alex is a horny fuck, there's a little choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Jefferson was just finishing up the dishes when a loud banging came at his door. He glanced at the clock, brow furrowing when he saw it was past nine. Madison wouldn’t leave his house after eight, too afraid of catching some kind of sickness from the city night dwellers, so who the hell could it be..?





	Keep Up

Jefferson was just finishing up the dishes when a loud banging came at his door. He glanced at the clock, brow furrowing when he saw it was past nine. Madison wouldn’t leave his house after eight, too afraid of catching some kind of sickness from the city night dwellers, so who the hell could it be..?

 

His thoughts were interrupted by another round of obnoxious banging on his front door, his lip curling as he dried his hands. He tossed the washcloth on the counter, flouncing towards the door and wrenching it open with a thunderous glare. He was practically tackled, a firm weight slamming into him and shoving him back inside. He had a moment of panic before there were lips against his, soft and aggressive as the door slammed shut.

 

He wrenched himself away, confusion colouring his features as he held his attacker at arms length. None other than Alexander Hamilton stood before him, eyes near black with unadulterated lust. A shudder made its way, unbidden, down Thomas’s spine as Alex lunged into another kiss.

 

“Hamilton!” Thomas growled, holding Alex back. “The hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

Alex whined, struggling to get closer once again. “Fuck, Jefferson, I’m so  _ fucking _ horny, if you fuck me I will edit  _ one _ section of my bill however you want.”

 

Thomas raised his eyebrows, taking in the sight of a desperate, disheveled Hamilton. His hair was thrown up into a bun, eyes desperate and a clear bulge in the front of his jeans. His lips were slightly reddened from their rough kisses, a light blush staining his cheeks the longer Thomas stared. His chest heaved with nervous breaths, unsurety mingling with the lust storming in his eyes.

 

Thomas threw caution to the wind and, knowing he’d likely regret it come morning, shoved Alex back against the door to mash their lips together. It was messy, teeth clashing painfully and noses pressing together until Alex tilted his head, creating a rhythm with his lips. Thomas forced his tongue into Alex’s mouth, relishing the desperate moan that it pulled from him. Alex was trembling under his hands, fingers curled in the collar of Thomas’s t-shirt (and the sight of that thin fabric stretched over his broad chest was enough to have him moaning louder than it should have). Thomas ground against him, the much needed friction making his mind fall silent for the first time in months. His jaw was dropped open, little noises riding on each exhale as pleasure sizzled along his skin. They weren’t kissing anymore so much as letting their breaths mingle between their open mouths, Thomas’s strong arms on either side of his head.

 

He felt heat coiling low in his stomach with Thomas’s rhythmic grinding, hands flying down to unfasten his pants and pull his cock out. He gave two firm strokes before he was spilling over his hand with a whine, biting his lip. Thomas looked down at him with wide eyes, clueless as to what to do next. Alex just looked up at Thomas with a sultry expression, his other hand sliding from it’s place curled in Thomas’s shirt to slide a bottle of lube out of his pants pocket.

 

“You just came,” Thomas stated, dumbfounded.

 

“Fuck me,” Alex replied easily, giving Thomas a smug grin.

 

Thomas pressed Alex against the door, one hands tangling into his hair to yank his head back and bite his neck. He sucked a dark mark into the jut of Alex’s clavicle, pulling another moan from the shorter man. Alex pressed himself against Thomas’s firm chest, letting out a little squeak when he was suddenly lifted off the ground. He looped his arms around Thomas’s neck, dipping his head to nibble at his jaw as he was carried down the hall.

 

Thomas’s fingers dug into his ass, squeezing firmly before he was dropped onto a soft bed with far-too-expensive feeling sheets. He basked in the thread count for a moment before Thomas’s weight was on top of him, his heat a startling contrast to the cool fabric beneath him. Lips pressed against his skin, hands wandering up under his shirt and leaving blazing trails in their wake. He nearabout tore the material off, flinging it off the edge of the bed as he reveled in the feel of hands on his body.

 

Thomas snatched the lube up from where it had bounced away when Alex was dropped none-too-gently on the mattress. Alex shoved his pants down frantically, kicking them off and spreading his legs. Thomas popped the lid, slathering his fingers and pushing one in without preamble. Alex let out a wall shaking moan, having gone far too long without the touch of another person, especially in such an intimate area. 

 

He trembled slightly, like a leaf in a summer breeze, as Thomas stretched him around his thick fingers. He let out an embarrassingly high pitched keen when those fingers brushed over his prostate, convulsing slightly. Thomas just chuckled against his skin, teeth nipping with no intent to mark. He just about lost it when a third finger slid in, back arching at the pleasant burn it elicited.

 

“Thomas, Thomas, please,” Alex gasped, eyes rolling back as his prostate was abused relentlessly. “Please fuck me.”

 

Thomas tugged his fingers out, a small whine escaping Alex as he clenched around them in an attempt to stop their retreat. He clumsily pushed his pajama pants down with one hand, his other stretched back to grab a condom out of his bedside drawer. He let out a little groan when Alex’s hand wrapped around the base, giving a slow stroke.

 

“You should let me suck your dick sometime,” he whispered, eyes fixated on the staggering length.

 

“Well, I certainly won’t stop you,” Thomas replied easily, tearing open the foil packet with his teeth.

 

“Mm, not tonight, though,” Alex hummed, snatching the condom from Thomas’s hand to roll it on himself. “Tonight, I need you inside me.”

 

Something in the sultry purr of Alexander’s voice drew a moan out of Thomas, the promise of this happening again in the future making his cock twitch in Alex’s hand. Alex smirked, grabbing the lube from where it had been lazily discarded next to them and slicking Thomas efficiently. He hooked his legs around Thomas’s waist, biting his lip as the head nudged his hole.

 

“W-wait, wait,” Alex stuttered, hating himself a little when Thomas’s hips paused. “Take your shirt off.”

 

“What, why?”

 

Alex looked up at Thomas with half lidded eyes, biting his lip. “Just take it off, Tommy.”

 

Thomas shuddered, moving to comply. “Don’t call me ‘Tommy’.”

 

“Whatever you say, T- _ Tommy _ ,” Alex whined, back arching as Thomas thrusted in roughly.

 

There was nothing gentle in his treatment, nothing sweet in the way his hips snapped or his hand tangled and tugged in his hair. He was merciless, hardly giving Alex time to adjust before he was fucking into him like a toy. Teeth scraped along his neck, not biting, just a threat. A hand on his hip pressed bruises into his skin. Alex loved every second of it.

 

He writhed beneath the weight of Thomas on top of him, dragging his nails down Thomas’s back for no other reason than to give him a vivid reminder of this night. A mantra of cusses spilled from his lips, intermingled with demands for  _ more _ , for  _ harder _ , for  _ faster _ , and  _ Thomas yes, yes right there _ .

 

Stars sparked behind his eyelids as his prostate was nailed, noises that he knew would wake the neighbors spilling from his lips. Thomas grunted above him as Alexander tightened around him, moving his hand from his hair to his throat. His fingers hovered uncertainly for a moment before Alex’s hand flew down to wrap around his wrist and press his palm against his throat. Thomas slowly applied pressure, slightly surprised when Alex just moaned his approval. Well, he supposed, if anyone was gonna be into kinky shit it’d be Alexander Hamilton.

 

Alex gasped for breath, fire pooling low in his abdomen. Thomas’s hand left his hip to grip his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts, and the world around them exploded into white. Alex screamed, the noise vaguely sounding like Thomas’s name as his release splattered over his stomach. He came back to himself slowly, eyes rolling back as oversensitivity overtook him. Thomas came soon after, hips stilling as he let out a choked groan.

 

They stayed like that for a minute, Alex slowly regaining awareness and Thomas slowing his breathing. He pulled out with a squelch, removing and tying off the condom before sliding off the bed to pad into the en suite to dispose of it. He came back with a moist cloth, wiping Alex’s stomach clean rather gently. Alex hummed pleasantly, cracking his eyes open and reaching for Thomas’s now soft cock.

 

“Alexander, are you fucking kidding?” Thomas scolded, knocking his hand away. “You just your brains fucked out.”

 

Alex whined childishly, sitting up. “I haven’t had sex in  _ months _ , Thomas, please?”

 

Thomas shook his head disbelievingly. “I can’t, Alexander.”

 

Alex huffed, standing slowly to gather his clothes. Thomas laid down, admiring the curves and dips of the man’s body. Alex threw him a cheeky grin on the way out the door, eyes scanning Thomas’s own still nude body.

 

“See you at work, Tommy.”

 

“I’ll see you under my desk, hopefully,” Thomas threw back.

 

“Mm, we’ll see.”

 

“Where’re you going?” Thomas hummed curiously.

 

Alex winked at him, biting his lip. “Laurens’s.”

 

And with that he was gone.


End file.
